Green Goblin
General Bio Alias: Norman Osborn Designation: Artificially Enhanced Powers: Superhuman strength, intellect, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes,regenerative healing factor, assorted themed weaponry This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man #14 Norman Osborn was just a child when he first became obsessed with acquiring wealth and power. His father was an inventor whose business failed. Claiming that he had been swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune, Amberson Osborn took out his rage on his son. Norman realized that he couldn't depend on his father for financial security, so he began working after school and saving every cent he earned. He wouldn't allow himself to become another failure like his father. One of his teachers was Professor Mendel Stromm. They became good friends and later formed a business partnership. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, they called their company Osborn Chemical, or Oscorp. Norman married his college sweetheart and they had a son, Harry. Unfortunately, his wife became ill. After she died, Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for young Harry. Norman looked to take control over Oscorp so he had Stromm arrested and later Wwile going through Stromm's notes, he found a secret formula that would make him superhumanly powerful. However, his son, Harry, who was tired of always being ignored and rejected by his father, switched the chemicals in the serum, which turned it green and caused it to explode in his face. Later, at the hospital, Norman Osborn found himself thinking more clearly than ever before, not knowing that he would slowly become insane. Attempting to achieve power beyond his wildest dreams, Norman Osborn planned to become the most powerful gang-lord of all by uniting all the independent gangs under his leadership in an attempt to gain control over all of New York's crime. To do this large task, he would first have to take down Spider-Man, so he fashioned a costume based on a giant green goblin monster of which he dreamed as a child. The Goblin is now Spider-Man's most prominent foe mainly because he killed Spider-Man's love, Gwen Stacy. Movie Alias: Same as above Powers: Same as above Played by: William Dafoe Appearances: Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3 A brilliant scientist and industrialist, Norman Osborn's company Oscorp was on the forefront of developing the next supersolider. His already strained relationship with his son, Harry, became worse after a collegue said his supersolider serum was flawed and needed to go back to formula. Ignoring the warnings, Norman tested the formula on himself granting him superhuman abilities and driving him insane in the process. Stealing some prototype weaponry, Norman became the Green Goblin. As his desecnt into madness continued, Norman believed Spider-Man should work side by side with him and offered him a choice. Spider-Man said no and Green Goblin began a game of cat and mouse until he eventually learned Spider-Man's secret identity. With that knowledge, he kipnaps Peter's Aunt May and in the final showdown, kidnaps Mary Jane Watson. In their final battle, Spider-Man begins to win but the Green Goblin had a final trick up his sleeve. He launched his glider at Spider-Man, but ended up being impaled upon it himself. His dying words were, "Peter, don't tell Harry." In the following two movies, the Goblin appears to Harry encouraging him to don his own costume and take revenge on Spider-Man. Iron Patriot Alias: Same as above Powers: Wields an armor with more weapons This Incarnation: Iron Patriot First Appearence: Dark Avengers #1 (March, 2009) Norman Osborn wears a full battlesuit patterned after the heroic images of Captain America and Iron Man. The battlesuit was cobbled together from StarkTech that had been confiscated from Tony Stark's armory at Avengers Tower shortly after H.A.M.M.E.R.'s formation. However, Osborn lacked the technical expertise on how to operate the armor's repulsor generators efficiently (replacing it with the not as powerful Uni-Beam projector star-shaped output), making it less powerful than Stark's Iron Man armors. It was hacked into and shut down for good by Iron Man at the end of the Seige of Asgard due to the armor based off an older design and has been not in use since. Superhero Squad Green Goblin currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line six times: *In his classic green and purple costume in the Spider-Man Saves the Day 4-Pack *In his movie incarnation on his glider in the Spider-Man and Green Goblin 2-Pack and the Green Goblin Single Pack, although the single pack wasn't released in the US *In his movie incarnation standing in the New Goblin and Green Goblin 2-Pack *In his classic incarnation with a silver glider, lighter skin, and a lighter costume in the Spider-Man and Green Goblin 2-Pack (Wave 21) *As Iron Patriot in the War Machine and Iron Patriot 2-Pack Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters